This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with accessories such as earphones.
Accessories such as earphones are often used with media players, cellular telephones, and other electronic devices. Users may sometimes want to share earphones to listen to audio playback at the same time. There can be difficulties associated with sharing earphones. For example, audio is typically played in stereo so that left and right earbuds receive corresponding left and right channels of audio. A user who is sharing a set of earphones with another user may therefore miss information that is being sent to the channel associated with the other user's earbud.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to control operation of an electronic device coupled to an accessory.